


Happy Halloween

by melissa8123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fluff, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa8123/pseuds/melissa8123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles take their daughter trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick cutesy Sterek family Halloween fic. I literally just finished it so if there are any grammar mistakes or anything please let me know.

Stiles was sitting at the kitchen table sipping his coffee when his five year old daughter ran up to him and jumped onto his lap.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Guess what!” she yelled excitedly.

“What pumpkin?” Stiles asked Clara. 

“Papa told me it’s Halloween time!” she exclaimed with a nearly toothless grin.

“Papa was right. It is Halloween time. What are you gonna be this year?”

“Daddy I wanna be Tinker Bell. And you be Peter Pan,” she said, poking him in the chest. “And can you wear green tights like him Daddy?”

“What about Papa? What’s he gonna be?”

“Um. Papa can be uh, he can be Captain Hook!” Of course he didn’t have to wear tights.

Ever since Clara was born Derek and Stiles (mainly Stiles) had planned out a family Halloween costume idea. When Clara was just a baby it had all been Stiles’ doing and Derek just went along with whatever Stiles wanted. As Clara got older, she started to get a say in the costumes. And with the way she had Stiles and Derek wrapped securely around her finger—which was impressively manicured for a five year old, courtesy of Lydia—there was no way either of them would ever say no to what she wanted. It had been thoroughly proven the year before when Derek dressed up as Cinderella with Stiles as his Prince Charming, leaving Clara to be the fairy godmother.

So this year, they would be Tinkerbell and Peter Pan and Captain Hook. Erica was surprisingly good with a sewing needle and she helped Stiles make all of their costumes by hand. Apparently it was the only way to do it anymore, according to Lydia.

With Halloween night fast approaching Stiles helped Erica put all the finishing touches on their costumes. Once they were all done, they took the obligatory family Halloween photo that would be hung up in the hallway with the other four, and Clara started to get extremely excited for trick-or-treating.

“Ready Captain?” Stiles asked Derek on Halloween night after he finally got his tights on up over his ass. 

“Ready for that tight ass,” Derek smirked and slapped Stiles on the ass.

“Hey now, our daughter is in the next room ready for trick-or-treating. None of that, mister. At least not yet,” Stiles answered with his own smirk and kissed Derek softly on the lips.

“Daddy! Papa! I’m Tinker Bell!” Clara shouted as she ran into her parents’ room in her costume, twirling around for them to see.

“You are the cutest Tinker Bell I have ever seen,” Derek picked her up and spun her around before showering her in kisses. “And isn’t Daddy the cutest Peter Pan ever?”

“Daddy is always the cutest,” Clara said matter-of-factly.

“What about me?” Derek asked in mock hurt.

“You’re cute too Papa. But you’re hairy.” She ran her hand along his beard and Stiles struggled to hold in his laughter.

They were finally all ready to go and Clara took each of her fathers by the hand and led them around town to collect all the candy she could. In the beginning she was going strong and the majority of the people in Beacon Hills commented on their family costume. A few brave souls told Derek he looked better as Cinderella and he very menacingly scowled at them. But as soon as Clara put her little hand in his again it immediately eased up and he was all rainbows and sunshine. He scowled again when Stiles informed him of it.

After an hour or so Clara started getting tired and all she had to do was open her big brown eyes wide and take one look at Derek and it was piggyback ride time.

“Daddy I’m flying! I really am Tinker Bell!” Clara giggled as Derek zoomed her around.

“You are pumpkin!” 

They finished the night strong, hitting up the houses they knew gave out full size candy bars and the best variety of candy. A couple houses even threw in extra just for the group costumes.

Their last stop of the evening was the same as it was every year: the police station. They always gave out candy to the kids and of course Stiles’ dad was still working as the sheriff. 

Clara magically got the strength to walk again when she found out she would be seeing her grandpa. She ordered Derek to put her down and held onto his and Stiles’ hands as they crossed the street towards the police station.

Once they walked through the doors Clara was running full speed ahead, shouting “Grandpa!” at the top of her lungs, and launching herself into the sheriff’s arms.

“How’s my little love bug doing?” he asked as he peppered kisses onto his only granddaughter’s face.

“I got tons of candy Grandpa! And I’m Tinker Bell. And Daddy is the cutest Peter Pan ever. Where’s your Halloween costume Grandpa? Everyone’s ‘upposed to wear their Halloween costume. My Papa told me. He’s Captain Hook.” She continued to tell her grandpa everything in excited, animated tones as the sheriff looked to Stiles and raised his eyebrows, silently saying, “Wow she definitely is your kid.”

“Thanks for taking her for the night,” Stiles said, giving his dad a hug after they had stayed and visited for a few minutes.

“Any time kid.” The sheriff patted Stiles and Derek on the back as they headed towards the door, getting ready to leave.

“Bye princess,” Derek said as he gave Clara a bear hug and a big kiss.

“Papa I’m not a princess I’m Tinker Bell,” she said and her scowl gave Derek’s a run for its money.

“I’m so sorry. Bye Tinker Bell,” he corrected himself and gave her another kiss as she smiled at him.

“Bye Papa I love you.”

“Love you too baby.” He passed her off to Stiles and talked to the sheriff about what time they would be picking her up the next morning while Stiles said his goodbyes. 

“Bye Daddy I love you.” Clara kissed Stiles on the cheek.

“I love you so much pumpkin. Be good for Grandpa ok?”

“Ok Daddy,” she said with a smile and kissed him on the lips before she was put down and she walked back over to her grandpa.

“Bye! Happy Halloween!” she yelled to them as they walked out the door.

Derek and Stiles made an appearance at Scott’s Halloween party after they left, saying hi to their friends and laughing and joking about their costumes. They stayed for a while before heading home, eager to have some alone time. It was a rare thing for them anymore with a five year old running around the house.

Derek’s lips were on Stiles’ the moment they walked through the door and they made a beeline for the bedroom.

“Are you gonna hook me Captain?” Stiles asked as he walked towards the bed.

“Really Stiles?” Derek probably should have been used to it by now but Stiles somehow still surprised him.

“Ready to visit Neverland?” Stiles winked at Derek.

“Will you stop.” It wasn’t even a question. It was more of a demand.

“Peter Pan is ready to get up and fly if you know what I mean.” Stiles waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“I seriously hate you so much,” Derek lied. He loved Stiles so much, even with all of his horrible jokes, and Stiles loved him just as much.

Before Stiles could come up with any more ridiculous Peter Pan innuendos Derek cut him off the best way he knew how; with a kiss. That was something Stiles could definitely get on board with.

“Mmm. Love you,” Stiles said as he pulled away for a moment, before going right back in for more.

“Love you too. Happy Halloween,” Derek breathed out between kisses as he started making his way down Stiles’ neck and began to rid them of their clothes.

“Happy Halloween indeed.”


End file.
